


The true terror

by Invader_mia



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_mia/pseuds/Invader_mia
Summary: What becomes of dib...





	The true terror

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...It's not the best written story. I wrote it before getting ready for bed. But had two people read and listen and they both said it was fine. Also 1st time posting...so be nice

"It been 12 years since the fall of the Irken Armada..."dib sighs, as he stares out the train window. "The successors to the irken race were cowards and have cease their irken invasion. Because of that, there is a new foe...a much wrost foe...and I must stop them..." he fixes himself in his seat pulling out his wallet. Sighing, he opens the wallet to show an image of his family including zim, "zim...it took him 7 years to get over the lost or his tallest, to come to terms with his banishment. But he found peace in science..which lead him to get closer to dad" he grumbles "a lot closer..." 

The train stops as he grabs his suitcase and gets off the train. He thought to himself more, "after high school. I went for a teaching degree with the hopes of teaching new paranormal investigators, but I guess fate has other ideas for me.." he boards the bus as it heads to a new town. 

After an hour, his bus finally reached its destination. "Here we are...these new aliens have taken root in this town and its up to me to find them..." he knocks on the door to a plain white house. And older shorter woman answers the door, "ah! You must be Dib, the one who called about the room!" She cheerfully exclaimed. Did nods as he follows her into the house. 

"Sit down as I get the tendent papers ready!" She is rummaging through a box of papers "so what brings you here?" Dib smiles, "well I've taken a teaching job at the elementary school, and since it's just me I don't need a lot of space." He thought to himself how this new species of aliens attaches themselves to childern. He has done research, these aliens drain the life from the kids until they become teenagers, at that point it leaves these childern with momeory loss of the last few yrs while the aliens were attached to them.

The woman hands him the papers to sign "well that's just lovely" he nods " thank you Ms. Crocker" he grabs his suitcase and heads to the attic to settle down "I'll find these...'fairies' if it's the last thing I do."

**Author's Note:**

> It was all for a meme tbh


End file.
